Cryptosporidium
Cryptosporidium (Crypto) is a Furon warrior and the main, anti-hero protagonist of the entire Destroy All Humans! series. Voiced by J. Grant Albrecht and Sean Donnellan (Big Willy Unleashed). Overview Appearance Crypto looks similar to a Grey but with pointed teeth. His eyes are reflective like all Furons. Crypto wears a space suit with pieces of armor thoughout the years. Personality Crypto's most obvious trait is his taste for destruction, making him an effective soldier for the Furon Empire. Needless to say, he is very sadistic, taking pleasure in torturing human beings. He speaks with a very slow and emotionless Texas accent. While he started out by hating all things human, he mellows out when the sequels come out, no doubt due to spending years mingling with humanity. In the first game, he shows a mild perverted side when he's about to probe Miss Rockwell, but said perversion is exaggerated during later games, though this is probably due to him having acquired genitalia. When with others, enemies and allies alike, Crypto is very rude. Between being very sarcastic, mocking, or simply threatening people, Crypto has few moments of honesty, usually when he's in serious trouble. He often speaks with a variety of wise-cracking remarks. Crypto is often inclined to killing those who he simply doesn't like unless ordered against such urges due to mission requirements. Despite his sociopathic traits, he does show that he cares about his allies. He freaks out when Natalya dies on the moon and when Orthopox was almost destroyed in Fantasy Atoll. He even mourns the Master when he fakes his death. He is also known to be an alcoholic, tomboy, gambler, smoker, and many other personalities of the sort. Abilities & Equipment See also: Crypto's Equipment, Saucer, Psychokinesis﻿ Crypto, being a soldier is efficient with most weaponry, He shows a preference to an all-out offensive rather than stealth, though he is capable of such a strategy. He is also a capable pilot with his Saucer, having crashed only twice. The first when it was hit with a tesla coil and the second when he was "drunk" flying in Nevada. Crypto has mental abilities like all Furons. Crypto's mental abilities are very advanced, due to being constantly upgraded by Orthopox and training under the Master. He has an unlimited supply of clones that will take his place if he dies on a mission, all of which have the same personality, but an increasing number appended to their name (Crypto 138, Crypto 139, and so on) Biography Crypto's history is unknown up to the events of the games. He worked with Orthopox for quite some time before coming to Earth. His story can be divided up by the number of clones he's had. Cryptosporidium-136 The first Crypto clone to appear in the game. He's sent to Earth to find Furon DNA, but is accidentally shot down by a missile in Area 42. He tries to resist capture after crashing, but he collapses in front of several soldiers. His weapons and Saucer are taken and reverse-engineered by Majestic to develop new weapons. 136 is dissected and leads to the unlocking of the Furon genes and the creation of Majestic's Psi-Mutants. His capture is the reason Crypto-137 urges Pox to come to Earth. His remains are later destroyed by Crypto-137 so no more experiments cam be performed on his "brother". Cryptosporidium-137 (Destroy All Humans!) Crypto-137 first landed on Turnipseed Farm in 1957 to search for the dominant species on Earth, which led to him destroying an infantry unit of the US Army. He headed towards Rockwell in order to investigate human culture. Though this led to the discovery of experiments by the military on local cows. Future trips to Santa Modesta and Area 42 led to the discovery of the Majestic. Majestic planned to control human minds, but Crypto stopped their plans and destroyed their base in Santa Modesta. 137 also found out about 136's fate in Area 42 and swore revenge. After destroying most of Area 42, Crypto headed toward Capitol City in order to hunt down General Armquist, but he crash landed in Union Town. Unlike 136, he survived this experience. After that, Crypto kills Armquist after he stopping his attempt to unite the four divisions of National Defense under the Majestic's leadership against the Furons. Later, he assassinated the President and went after Majestic's leader, Silhouette, to stop their interference in Furon activities once and for all. Following Silhouette's death. 137 posed as the deceased President Huffman and gained control over the United States. This incarnation of Crypto is the most violent and talks in an almost monotonous voice most of the time. He died sometime before 1969. Cryptosporidium-138 (Destroy All Humans! 2) 138 was active from 1969 to sometime before 1979. He is the first Furon to have fully functional genitalia which made some drastic changes in his personality. KGB spies learned of the Furon control over the United States, and began planning their destruction. They blew up the Furon Mothership and Pox with it, and planned Crypto's assassination in Bay City. Fortunately, he escaped with Pox (now a hologram) and began a quest to take down the KGB. Along the way, Crypto was forced to cooperate with Russian spies Natalya Ivanova and Sergei, who are looking to uncover a conspiracy hidden within the KGB. With Crypto's help, the ancient enemies of the Furons, the Blisk were discovered and they have been manipulating the Soviet Union so they can bombard the Earth with massive radioactivity to make it into a new Mars, since the Furons nearly wiped them out and reduced Mars to a desert. Crypto finally managed to kill all of the Blisk with the help of a virus Pox had made, though it came at the cost of his former allies. Soon after, Crypto had cloned Natalya and mated with him. During his campaign as President, Pox has replaced him with a robot he had built. Cryptosporidium-137 (?) (Big Willy Unleashed) During the 70's, Crypto has left the presidency, broke up with Natalya, and moved to Harbor City, spending his days watching television. He was brought back into service when he found out about Orthopox's fast food franchise, Big Willy's. He now has a new mission to protect the restaurant's source of meat, the human corpses of whom Crypto sucks out the brain stems out of. Crypto must now protect them from being exposed to the public. The plans then changed to eliminating the competition, Colonel Kluckin and all of his followers, Patty Wurst, Mindy Peters, Mr. Pork, and Trahn, using his superior skills, technology, and the giant Big Willy mech. His missions lead him to go to places like Fairfield, Fantasy Atoll, and Vietmahl. As a side adventure, Crypto would also encounter his son, Blastomycosis, and the phony Furon Efficiency expert, Toxoplasma Gondii, who tries to take over their mission on Earth, but instead Crypto sent him back to the homeworld. Following Kluckin's destruction in Vietmahl in a giant battle between two giant mechs, Orthopox decided to give up the fast food business for good. Pox gives Crypto the money collected from the restaurant's profits, with which he intended to start a casino in a little town in Nevada. Cryptosporidium-139 (Path of the Furon) Gallery Cryptoguy.png|Destroy All Humans! appearance 300pxdestroyallhumans220060602031034410_2.jpg|Destroy All Humans! 2 appearance Crypto_from_big_willy_unleshed.jpg|Big Willy Unleashed appearance destroy-all-humans-path-of-the-furon-20080711110105731_640w.jpg|Path of the Furon appearance ﻿ Trivia *Crypto resembles the Martians from the popular 1996 film Mars Attacks.﻿ Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Furons